Three Kisses
by Fading wind
Summary: Edward Elric's first three kisses. [RoyEd]


Title: Three Kisses  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Roy x Edward  
Summary: Edward Elric's first three kisses.  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, RoyEd in this case. Nothing else.  
Disclaimer: What do I own? Nothing. Yeah, that's right, nothing at all. Not even the computer I'm typing this on is mine...

**Three Kisses**

Edward Elric's first kiss was nothing but an entire accident.

Fuming from his conversation (or rather, argument) with his superior officer, his only thought was to leave the hellish place as soon as possible and return to his little brother. As he approached the door, he was pulled to halt by the Colonel's irritating, yet commanding, voice.

"Stop there, Fullmetal."

Turning around on his heels, the blond began to ask in his annoyed voice, "What is it this time, Mustang?" He then noticed, when a jolt of panic, that he was only a mere _inch_ away from the man. His face was almost buried in the man's chest. He swallowed a scream and retreated one step. He hit the door, and the handle dug into his back most uncomfortably.

"I haven't dismissed you yet," the Colonel said, bending down until he was at eye level with the younger alchemist.

The blond shifted. Even the sharp pain of the handle digging further into his back could not make him move the slightest distance away from the door. Just one wrong movement and he would end up... in a position he wouldn't like to be in, let's just say.

At that moment, there came a knock. Edward thought he could almost _feel _the knock through the vibration of the wood that was pressed tightly against his back. The knocker, without waiting for a response from anyone inside the office, pushed the door open.

Edward really _did _scream this time, because opening the door would, of course, only be possible by operating the door handle. And it was definitely NOT a pleasant thing having a door handle which was digging hard into your flesh being pushed down. The blond got the feeling that someone was trying to scrape off his flesh.

He jumped reflexively -- straight into the man in front of him.

"Colonel?" the person who had just entered the room asked. It was Riza Hawkeye, carrying a new stack of paperwork in her hands.

She stared at the sight before her for a good three minutes with a shocked expression on her face. It was a surprise that she didn't drop the heavy pile of paperwork.

"Colonel?" she gasped. "Am I... interrupting something here?"

The Elric's mind was not comprehending anything that was occurring. What _was _that warm thing on his lips? Why was that bastard _so _close all of a sudden? Why did Hawkeye say that she was 'interrupting' something?

"I'm sorry," Hawkeye apologized, her voice still full of disbelief. "I should go."

Although Hawkeye said she should go, she didn't move at all.

Then the blond's ears registered a new sound. Laughter. All of Mustang's subordinates were laughing. But what _were _they laughing about?

And the warm thing on his lips were gone. That bastard was _smirking_.

"You just kissed me, Fullmetal. Could you please explain you actions?"

Edward paled. "I did not..." he said, his eyes wide. "Please tell me I did not."

"Yes, you did, Ed!" the whole office chorused (except for Hawkeye and Roy), still laughing.

Suddenly, Edward's white cheeks flared red.

_Bastard, you stole my first kiss._

He was going to DIE of embarrassment. And no one, not even _Hawkeye_, was on his side.

---

Edward Elric's second kiss was, as ashamed as he was to admit, NOT an accident.

"You can't be serious." He blinked. "You _can't_."

_Oh well, at least _they _aren't here to laugh about it this time._

He had just returned from another tiring mission, and the Colonel was there at the train station _to meet him _the moment he stepped off the train. And guess what? That bastard kissed him. Yes, he just leaned down and _kissed _him, right there in front of his little brother at the station. It was impossible. _I must be hallucinating_, Edward thought. _Side effect of that weird murderer alchemist's weird alchemy. MUST be._

"I mean it, Ed," the dark-haired man said, softly. _Had he just called me 'Ed'?_ "I mean it. I love you."

Edward couldn't _think _of how to respond. So he just stopped thinking and kissed the man.

That was Edward Elric's _third _kiss.

**The End**

**A/N: **Because springtime calls for fluff... Seriously, I _do _need a break from the angst. Especially since I'm soon going back to the angst dump (my school). So yeah. Please read & review!


End file.
